


What an ass

by Slysilverslytherin87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Nico, Bottom!Nico, Jealous Nico, M/M, Nico thinks Percy is an ass, Nico thinks he is not Percy's type., Percico - Freeform, Smut, Top Percy, Top!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysilverslytherin87/pseuds/Slysilverslytherin87
Summary: It all started when Nico wanted a place to live. Apparently, having a roommate would have to be better than being a third wheel. Or so he thought.
Or, the one in which Nico and Percy become flatmates and Nico has to question whether he is Percy's type.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Nico thinks blonds are Percy's type and Nico is NOT HIS TYPE.

It all started when Nico wanted a place to live. His sister, Hazel had asked her boyfriend Frank to move in with them. But, Nico, who wasn’t big on social relations, set out to find a new flat for himself because apparently, having a roommate would be better than being a third wheel.

Or so he thought.

 

* * *

 

Percy Jackson was just the sort of guy which Nico usually tended to avoid any form of contact with. An athletic build with a lean body and sea green eyes and dark hair styled like the god’s gift, he was the one you could see on the football teams, being fawned over by teenage girls, cheered by cheerleaders and hanging around with the jocks who bullied kids.

He was totally what Nico considered a waste of time to be associated with.

Yet he had captured Nico’s attention. He was what had entranced him. With his cheerful smile and carefree laugh and sassy retorts and playful flirting, he had managed to score a goal in Nico’s heart.

It turned out that rather being on the football team, Percy used to be in the swim team during high school. He studied at the same university as Nico, his major being Marine Biology. While Nico was fascinated with Forensic science, Percy absolutely loved it whenever someone mentioned anything water-related.

Nico tried his best, and failed each time, to keep from blushing whenever Percy called him Dark Angel, because Percy thought he was very dark and mysterious and secretive and coincidentally his surname happened to be di Angelo.

He wouldn’t admit it ever, but his stomach fluttered with skeletal butterflies whenever Percy smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

After living with Percy for three months, Nico had realized many things about Percy. Percy had an obsession for dying his food blue. Be it cakes or pancakes, nothing in their apartment as served without being blue. His love for blue food was international by now, really.

He had also come to the startling realization that he was gay. And that Percy was Bi. And that the green eyed roommate of his was the one who was solely responsible for turning him gay. He tried to blame it on Percy, but to no avail. He had turned Percy-sexual.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t noticed guys or girls before. But ever since he had met Percy, no one seemed attractive enough or even worth the effort. His whole being was attracted to just Percy and no one else. Mind you, the only person he felt the least bit attracted to before meeting Percy was Logan Lerman. Now he was fixated with Percy.

No one else. Because Percy seemed just his type.

He was always supportive when it came to the topic of Percy’s boyfriends or girlfriends. He at least tried to act it. He had become great friends with Percy’s ex, Annabeth Chase. He couldn’t deny that it was because they both had a common topic of interest when it came to Percy. Even after a rough breakup, Percy and Annabeth were still friends and they never seemed to diss on each other. He also enjoyed his time with Annabeth for another entirely selfish reason. As a team, he and Annabeth could tease Percy for being a Seaweed brain and for once, Nico could be the one making Percy blush.

And gods did he love that blush.

Rooming with Percy had decreased the anti-social aura around Nico to an extent. All of Percy’s friends had become his friends and he really liked hanging out with the lot.

There were some memories with the gang that Nico didn’t want to recall. Like that one time when they had played truth or dare and Percy had admitted with a smug grin that he had slept with Jason, a blond with sparkling blue eyes, after a drunken night of games. Nico had tried to ease the urge to punch Jason Grace within an inch of his life for suggestively winking at Percy after the confession.

He did not appreciate that time either when he had visited Reyna, another of Percy’s friend, to find Percy being hit on by Reyna’s neighbour Octavian. He too was a blond with clear blue eyes and an English accent so thick that it was obvious how badly he was trying to woo Percy. Nico had smiled victoriously when the glare that he had sent Octavian’s way had finally made him shut up.

He had not been acting like a jealous teenager with a stupid crush. He had never heard about of Octavian from Percy after that day and he had mentally rejoiced when he found out from Reyna that Octavian had been disappointed that he hadn’t gotten a hold of Percy’s number.

He also remembered that night when Percy had left with Luke Castellan and not returned until the next midnight. He had no interest in knowing what those two had been up to, but from the red marks on Percy’s neck, he was sure what they had done.

Percy had successfully plunged a dagger through his chest.

* * *

 

He wasn’t too obvious, but not very careful either.

It wasn’t a surprise that Annabeth had picked up on his crush. It wasn’t easy to ignore considering that Nico had been glaring daggers at her blond hair since the morning. It was just too easy to believe that Percy liked blondes. Annabeth, Jason, Octavian, Luke were a living proof of that.

Annabeth had actually been supportive and had laughed that Percy would never come to know about his crush because Percy was just too oblivious. It turned out that Annabeth and Percy had been best friends for five years before they started dating. They had become a couple only when Annabeth had taken the lead and kissed Percy and confessed that she had liked him for some while.

What a seaweed brain really.

And Annabeth had told him that Percy actually didn’t have a thing particularly for blondes. He hadn’t actually believed her.

He decided to not go on subtly with his mission to woo Jackson.

 

* * *

 

Nico almost Googled ‘ _What men like about boys’_ when he felt stupid and instead searched for ‘ _What turns men on’_

Then he deleted his search history, because, duh, no one has to know about that.

* * *

 

He was determined to make Percy his. And so he made sure everything was just perfect. Before Percy came home from his shift at the local library, he cooked dinner, blue specially.

Then he changed in black tights and a tight shirt that was two years old and which stretched enticingly over his chest. He flicked his hair back and forth and mussed them with his hands to give it the ‘just had sex’ look.

When the sound of keys turning the lock came, Nico tried to act as neutral as possible and flicked onto some news channel which showed the weather forecast.

“Hey Percy.” He said, resisting the urge to smile like a loon.

“Hey there, Nico. Had a good day?” said Percy as he placed his keys in the drawer and dropped his bag to the seat beside Nico.

“Yeah, it was wonderful.” He said, turning to look at Percy who was coming to sit beside him.

“Really?” Percy whispered as he sat beside him, and Nico almost jumped up to kiss him.

“Yeah, it was so good, that I thought of making dinner.” He said, fluttering his lashes slowly for the extra effect.

Percy had a dazed look in his eyes and he blinked twice, before asking “What did you make then?”

“Just some chicken alfredo....” he said, whispering the last part “and it’s blue.”

Percy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and he practically ran to the kitchen. Nico followed him a few seconds later to find Percy tasting the sauce from his fingers and moaning in delight. The sound caused something inappropriate images to pop into Nico’s line of thought and a little problem began to stir in his tight boxers.

When Percy noticed him there, he gave him apologetic smile and added, “Sorry, couldn’t help it, it looked delicious.” He explained hastily.

Nico thought he would rather have eaten Percy out, but kept that thought with himself as he served the pasta.

They sat in front of the T.V., and Nico put on a movie. He innocently stated that he had “Always wanted to watch it.” When Percy raised an eyebrow at the title.

When their pasta was eaten, they still sat holding the plates with their eyes fixated on the screen as an intense argument broke out between the man and his lover. Percy was staring. Nico could sense it. Nico uneasily glanced at Percy to see him staring back at him

And then they were leaning closer, closer and their noses brushed ever so slightly as Nico’s head tilted to the side. Then they were kissing, full of passion and hunger and lust and desire. Their breaths mingled as Percy hands found Nico’s waist and he pulled Nico on his lap. Nico hands came to rest on Percy’s toned chest as the kiss deepened and Percy’s warm hands started stoking his waist.

Percy tasted of dark chocolate and pasta, while Nico tasted of sweet vanilla and pomegranates.

Their tongues drew patters on each other as they kissed and Percy pulled Nico closer to him. With their chests touching, Nico could feel the heat of Percy’s body through his shirt and then he felt warm hands caressing the skin just above his ass.

He whimpered and broke apart when Percy grabbed his arse and moaned shamelessly when he felt Percy’s teeth digging into his skin to leave a mark.

His hands tightened in Percy’s hair as his collarbones were marked with love bites and Percy slipped his hands under the tight jean and underwear and pushed his arse cheeks towards Percy’s cock. His head fell on Percy’s shoulder as Percy thrust his hips up, which drew a long moan from both the boys.

His shirt was off within moments and Percy muttered “Sexy” while savouring his nipples with little licks and nips, flicking his tongue against the bruised spots. Finding a bit of clarity in his woozy brain, he ground on Percy’s crotch, making them groan simultaneously at the friction.

Nico thought he could never get over the predilection of the way Percy’s eyes closed and he bit his lip as they rubbed against each other. He helped Percy to take off his shirt, mesmerized for the umpteenth time with Percy’s flawlessly toned chest. He lazily stroked Percy’s chest with one hand, loving the way the well defined chest felt under his palm.

Nico pinched a nipple and groaned louder than ever when Percy’s hands tightened on his ass and he thrust a bit rough than before, the friction unbearable for the boy boys.

Percy got up and Nico stared wordlessly as he was offered a hand to help him get up. His eyes raked over Percy’s form, eyes now a dark forest green and his face was flushed with a lopsided grin and complete with sexily dishelved hair. Nico had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud at the lusty way Percy stared at him.

Silently, he took Percy’s hand and stood up, allowing Percy to lead them to his room. They didn’t make it far before they two of them were kissing again, this time more languid than before as they nibbled and sucked experimentally at each other’s lips. They managed somehow to reach the bed without stumbling or falling.

Percy pushed Nico on the bed with any hesitation and stepped out of his jeans, kicking them to the other side of the room, his eyes never leaving Nico’s as he predatorily crawled over Nico. He started with Nico’s shoulder blades, kissing his way down and sucking on Nico’s nipples, making him hiss at the sensitivity. The he moved lower down and paused briefly to kiss and suck at Nico’s belly button.

Nico arched off the bed when Percy’s hands cupped his cock from outside the thick fabric of his jeans. Percy grinned evilly at Nico and started rubbing his cock, making him groan and thrust in Percy’s hand at the delicious friction. The low and sensual sounds falling from Nico’s mouth had almost sent Percy on the edge. Nico’s hands which were gripping the sheets tightly, bunched up the sheet as he arched again when Percy’s hand slid under his boxers to stroke his cock.

“Faster” he moaned, unable to resist the sounds of pleasure. Percy grinned, and did the exact opposite. He stopped stroking Nico’s cock altogether and Nico made a whine of protest, when Percy slid Nico’s boxers lower. He tongued at the sensitive skin as he discarded the boxers to the bottom of the bed and spread apart Nico’s cheeks to lap at his hole.

Nico arched off the bed and gave a loud moan as Percy’s tongue circled his rim, teasing the sensitive skin, before plunging in slowly. Nico’s hands fisted Percy’s hair and he pulled roughly when Percy tongue curled inside him, hitting his prostate.

The sounds coming from his own mouth were completely foreign to Nico’s ears as he urged Percy to go on, faster.

“Oh, oh yes! Percy please, right there, oh...” his barely coherent ramblings were cut off as he gave a loud moan when two fingers delved in his heat alongside Percy’s tongue. It was rough at first, with no rhythm as Percy fucked him with his tongue and fingers, neglecting his cock which was glistening with pre-come. His entire form was quivering under the onslaught of Percy’s tongue and fingers, and he was finding it increasingly difficult to separate reality from this dream-like state he was in. His hips started thrusting back in Percy’s mouth on their own accord and Percy let out an appreciate groan in his channel as he reached deeper inside him.

He was so near the edge that he could already feel the euphoria awaiting him. Just when he thought it could not get more pleasurable than this, Percy added a third finger along his tongue and pushed them all in and out with a bruising pace.

“Percy, oh gods, please, yes, h-harder.....oh yes, oh-” he let out a loud moan as he came untouched. His cock was spurting stripes after stripes of come, dirtying his chest. Some of it had managed to land on his chin and was dribbling down.

Percy let go of his hips and removed his fingers from Nico’s hole. He manoeuvred Nico so that he lay between Percy’s legs as he licked a stripe from Nico’s softening cock to his chest and trailed his lips on Nico’s chin, licking the come there. Nico closed his eyes as Percy bit at the beginning of his jaw-line. His hands rested on Percy’s back as he pulled him down and kissed him till their lips were all red and raw from kissing and shone from moisture. Percy rested his forehead on Nico’s and looked into his lidded eyes.

“Percy,” said Nico, “please. Need you.” He bit his lip as he cupped Percy’s ass and aligned him perfectly at his hole, which was quivering with anticipation of the real thing.

No questions asked, Percy lubed up his cock as he stared at Nico, making it increasingly difficult for Nico to breathe. The sight of Percy above him was simply mouth watering. Without wasting any more time, Percy hooked Nico’s legs around his waist as he pushed in the head of his cock inside.

Nico’s head rolled back as more of Percy disappeared inside him and he could feel his hole stretch more than ever with just the glorious head of Percy’s cock. A whimper fell from his lips as Percy delved deeper in him, slamming right on his prostate as if he had memorised the angle.

Nico’s cock was hardening under the delicious assault over his prostate and Percy was nearing his orgasm as Nico clenched on Percy cock as the pace increased.

“Nico, of fuck, so fucking good...” Percy panted as he leaned down and bent Nico nearly in half. Percy untangled Nico’s legs from his waist in a swift motion and brought them to rest on his shoulders as his thrusts became erratic and wilder.

Nico’s mouth was open with obscene sounds flowing out of them telling Percy to go harder, faster and cries of more echoed in the room. The stretch of his body being bent in half was adding to the burning pleasure coursing through Nico as Percy violated all of the bare skin on Nico’s chest with love-bites.

Nico was so close to coming for a second time that he could feel his body breaking under Percy’s cock relentless slamming inside him. Percy’s hands were holding Nico’s hips, holding him in his place as sweat beaded on their skins. Nico had so long ago stopped trying to control the moans out of his mouth as they were reciprocated by Percy with his own. The sounds they made of the wild slapping of skin on skin, the bed creaking under them, and their cries of pleasure only sought to increase the ecstasy they both felt, channelling liquid pleasure run through their veins, dragging them both to their high.

“Percy, oh-oh yes!” Nico screamed as Percy’s hips thrust in him as he came, spilling white on his chest for the second time. Percy had burrowed his head in Nico’s chest as he came in Nico, his cock buried to the hilt and filling Nico with his seed.

Percy was breathing heavily on his chest. Very slowly, he got up and unhooked Nico’s legs from his shoulders as Nico let out a displeased groan at the ache in his thighs. Nico winced as Percy pulled out and come dribbled out of his sore hole. But Percy cleaned him up using his towel which he hastily brought from the bathroom. Nico could only watch as his muscles felt too sore to even move.

Percy gently scooped Nico in his arms as he carried him to Nico’s bedroom. He laid Nico down on his bed and wiped the sweat on his forehead, kissing the damp hair that covered his eyes.

Percy lay with Nico until Nico gained his senses back again. Nico propped on his one hand, as he stared at Percy who in turn watched as Nico’s pupils slowly contacted. He couldn’t help it when he surged forward to kiss Nico. Nico moaned in the kiss as his hands tangled in Percy dark bangs and he scooted closer when Percy tugged at his waist.

Percy’s eyes were closed and his lips were stretched in a smile. The same smile that made a hundred skeletal butterflies dance in Nico’s stomach every time he saw it.

“Should have done this on the first day you moved it.” Percy muttered against his lips.

Nico’s eyes flew wide open at that. “You- done this- oh what?” Nico spluttered “Am I getting this right? You wanted me since the day we started living together?”

Percy was still smiling, but now his eyes were looking directly in Nico’s. “I left hints, but then you never showed any genuine interest in me beside our friends and biology and then I felt that you didn’t want me that way.”

Apparently, Nico had hidden his feelings quite too well. Nico just smirked. “At first, I thought you were the bullying, quarterback type. I thought _what an ass_.” He said, straddling Percy. “But then I realized, _woah, what an ass_.”

Percy chuckled. “Did you, now? How’ve you liked it so far?” he said wriggling his eyebrows.

Nico felt giddy and alarmingly helpless as Percy pulled him in another kiss.

“It’s good.” Nico said, slightly out of breath from the kiss. “Though it needs more exercise to maintain that perfect shape.”

Percy smirked. “Who will help me for this? I’ve heard sex is great form of exercise.”

“I volunteer.” Nico said and Percy pinned him down as their lips met halfway in a kiss, his hands already starting to explore every crevice of Nico’s body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote something because I can't put up with the Solangelo that Rick Riordan had been dragging me through since the Trials of Apollo.


End file.
